guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace
brouillon . . . . . Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace . . . . . Atih ou Atich voit son nom latinisé en Etichonus et germanisé en Adalric (deux racines, adal ou edel, qui signifie noble et ric qui signifie puissant et évoque les rois) [https://www.vosges-rando.net/eng/Res/En222.htm Le duc Adalric (Etichon), père de sainte Odile], d'où Eticho-Adalric d'Alsace. C'est Adalric qu'on retrouve dans le testament d’Odile, sa fille, et dans les diplômes de Carloman et de Charlemagne pour l'abbaye d’Obersmunster, de 770 et 810''Histoire de l’église de Strasbourg'', tome 1, p. xlij, tome II, p. cij et cliv.. Settipani et la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy l'appellent Eticho-Adalric[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/ALSACE.htm#Etichodiedafter677 DUKES in ALSACE (LATE 7th and EARLY 8th CENTURIES)]. Il est né vers 635/640, dans le pagus Attoariensis, et décédé le 20 février 690, au monastère d'Hohenbourg (Odilienberg)L'art de vérifier les dates ... par David Baillie Warden, Jean Baptiste Pierre Jullien Courcelles, Nicolas Vigton de Saint-Allais, p.463.Hoefer, Nouvelle biographie générale depuis les temps les plus reculés jusqu'à nos ...., mais d'après Stuart 689, d'après Dollinger et pour Oberlé 695. Descendant et allié à des familles royales et patriciennes, Les services de ses ancêtres, les siens propres, et son alliance avec saint Léger, évêque d'Autun, méritent à Adalric la faveur des rois d'Austrasie. Après la mort de Boniface, arrivée vers l'an 662, il obtient de Childeric II est fait dux Alsatiae (duc d'Alsace). Son successeur est Adalbert, son fils aîné, après 683''Journal encyclopédique ou universel'', Volume 43, Slatkine Reprints, 1967.. Il fonde la dynastie des Étichonides. Père de sainte Odile, sainte patronne de l'Alsace, il est très certainement aussi l'ancêtre de l'illustre famille de Habsbourg.. Les biens des Étichonides, maîtres absolus de l’Alsace au haut Moyen Âge, se retrouveront en effet, aux mains des Habsbourg quelques siècles plus tard. Adalric est certainement aussi l’ancêtre des Eguisheim-Dabo, de la[Maison de Bade, de la Maison de Lorraine ainsi que des comtes de Flandres''Nouvelle biographie générale depuis les temps les plus reculés jusqu'à nos ..., par Hoefer (Jean Chrétien Ferdinand), p.662.. Eticho-Adalric d'Alsace mène une expansion territoriale vers le Jura''Nouvelle Histoire de l'Alsace : Une région au cœur de l'Europe, Collectif sous la direction de Bernard Vogler, Privat, 15 octobre 2003.. Article détaillé : Étichonides Article détaillé : Richardis d'Andlau * * * * * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE . Ses parents . Son père, Adalric (ca 615 - 663), Adalricus est un noble bourguignon, Dux mérovingien du Pagus Attoriensis, dans la région de Dijon. Du fait de l'affaiblissement croissant du pouvoir central royal dans le royaume mérovingien cela permet aux ducs du Pagus Attoriensis d'étendre leur sphère d'influences sur une partie de la Bourgogne. Leur pouvoir est aussi religieux. Son frère cadet, Waldelenus, est abbé du monastère de Saint-Pierre, à Bèze, et sa sœur Adalsind est abbesse au couvent de Saint-Martin, à Brégille, aujourd'hui un quartier de Besançon. Adalric s'efforce de limiter les généreuses donations de ses parents à l'abbaye de Saint-Martin de Brégille. Cette entreprise rencontre une résistance considérable de la noblesse de Besançon, probablement aussi du Dux de Bourgogne Transjurane, Chramelène, son oncle. Après que sa sœur, l'abbesse Adalsind, transfère la possession de l'abbaye dans les années 657/658 au monastère de Bèze, il y a de violents affrontements entre les parties opposées aux biens monastiques. Finalement, Adalsind et ses nonnes sont expulsées de l'abbaye de Brégille. Le couvent est consacré à l'abbaye Saint-Pierre de Bèze, dirigée par le frère d'Adalsind, Waldelenus, puis dirigé par lui comme un double monastère. Après la mort de son père Amalgar (ca 590 - 643), Adalric (ca 615 - 663)) lui succède comme duc du Pagus Attoriensis. Bien qu'il soit mentionné dans les archives du monastère de Bèze, le Chronicon Besuense, seulement pour l'année 658 en tant que Dux, on peut néanmoins supposer que la transition de la dignité ducale après la mort d'Amalgar a lieu en 643. Les conflits de propriété entre la noblesse bourguignonne se poursuivent dans les années suivantes et finalement dégénèrent en 663, lorsque le roi Chlothar III, probablement à l'instigation du parti Transjuranischen, Adalric abandonne la dignité de duc/Dux du Pagus Attoriensis. Comme Adalric à partir de 663 n'est plus mentionné dans les sources mérovingiennes et disparaît de l'histoire bourguignonne, la recherche permet de supposer qu'Adalric est décédé la même année. Sa mère est peut-être Hultrude de Burgondie, la fille de Guillebaud, patrice, descendant de plusieurs rois burgondes et des Ferréol. * * * * * Ses ancêtres . [thumb|260px|Brunehilde est l’ennemie des [http://ca.wikipedia.org/wiki/Waldelens Waldelens, qui sont les meilleurs soutiens des colombaniens.]] Le plus connu des Étichonides est Etichon-Adalric, duc d'Alsace, de 662 à 689''Nouvelle biographie générale depuis les temps les plus reculés jusqu'à nos ..., par Hoefer (Jean Chrétien Ferdinand), p.662.. Son père, Adalric (ca 615 - 663) est le fils aîné du cduc du Pagus Attoriensis, Amalgar (ca 590 - 643), et de son épouse Aquilina de Bourgogne Transjurane (après 592 - après 630), fondatrice de l'abbaye de Bèze en 616 ou 630, fille de Waldalenus (531 - 615), le Dux de Bourgogne Transjurane. Avec les ducs de Transjurane du clan des Waldelens''La Provence du premier au douzième siècle, Etudes d'histoire et de géographie Politique, de Georges de Manteyer. Paris, Picard, 1908. (Mémoires et documents publiés par la Société de l'École des Chartes, VIII.), qui se sont alliés à eux par mariage, le père et le grand-père d'Eticho-Adalric d'Alsace exercent une influence décisive sur la politique de la région. Les Waldelens sont les descendants de Waldalenus et Aelia FlaviaChristian Settipani, La transition entre mythe et réalité, Archivum 37 (1992:27-67); Settipani speculates on Flavia's connections with Felix Ennodius and Syagria. Idem pour Dupraz et The Prosopography of the Later Roman Empire, de Arnold Hugh Martin Jones, John Robert, p.309., issus d'une famille gallo-romaine du nord de la Bourgogne. Ils sont déjà les fondateurs de plusieurs monastères et abbayes. Ses ancêtres sont tous des proches des rois francs, grands seigneurs serviteurs des différents royaumes. Ils ont des ancêtres parmi les Alamans, Romains, Francs, Gaulois et Burgondes, parfois illustres. Jean de Turckheim, dans ses Tablettes Généalogiques des illustres Maisons des Ducs de Zaeringen, montre toutefois que les hypothèses sur ses origines sont multiples. Vit en Gaule mérovingienne un duc Amalo, avant Amalgaire. Ce duc, dont Grégoire de Tours raconte l'aventure amoureuse et fatale au c. 27 du liv. IX de ses Histoires, meurt en l'année 589''Mémoires et documents'', Société d'Histoire et d'archéologie de Genève, Librairie Droz, 19??, ISBN 2600050159, 9782600050159.. Le plus connu des Étichonides est Etichon-Adalric, duc d'Alsace, de 662 à 689''Nouvelle biographie générale depuis les temps les plus reculés jusqu'à nos ..., par Hoefer (Jean Chrétien Ferdinand), p.662.. Les premiers comptes-rendus relatent les débuts de la famille dans le pagus Attoariensis, autour de Dijon, dans le nord de la Bourgogne. Au milieu du VIIe siècle, un duc de la région nommé Amalgar et son épouse Aquilina sont remarqués comme fondateurs et mécènes majeurs des monastères. Le roi Dagobert Ier et son père leur font des dons pour recouvrer leur loyauté et les dédommager des pertes subies en tant que partisans de la reine Brunhild et de son petit-fils, Sigebert II. Amalgar et son épouse fondent un couvent à Brégille et une abbaye à Bèze, installant un fils et une fille dans les abbayes. Leur troisième enfant, Adalric, leur succède et est le père du duc Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace. Ce second Adalric est le premier à remporter le titre ducal. Son nom, Eticho, une variante d'Adalrich, est utilisé par les érudits modernes comme nom de famille. * * * * * Sa jeunesse . Le nom complet du duc est Adalric (Adalricus, écrit aussi à la mérovingienne ''Chatalricus). On l'appelle couramment de son vivant Chadich ou Chatich, conformément à l'usage de ce temps où l'on préfère souvent aux noms solennels des diminutifs familiers[https://www.lessmiths.com/~kjsmith/alsace/Alsace04rbis.pdf Histoire de l’Alsace, Tome IVbis, Maison d’Eguisheim]. Au milieu du VIIe siècle vit, en Alsace, un seigneur puissant nommé Adalric, riche propriétaire, originaire du pagus Attoariensis, la région autour de Dijon. Il s’installe à Oberehnheim, dans une villa royale et la future ville se développe à partir de cette demeure. C'est là qu'il rend la justice à ses vassaux. Il est déjà un personnage influent au niveau politique et militaire en Austrasie. Le territoire que tient Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace est plus réduit que celui du duc Boniface, son prédécesseur. Il est situé à l’est des crêtes des Vosges, de l’abbaye de Surbourg, au sud de la Sauer, jusqu’au sud de l’abbaye de Moutier-Grandval, située dans le nord du Jura. Il inclut le Brisgau et une partie de la plaine rhénane de l’autre côté du Rhin. Les historiens du temps nous le représentent comme un homme droit, sincère, libéral, ferme dans ses résolutions et véritablement chrétien, même s’il a parfois un comportement dur et cruel. * * * * * [https://www.lessmiths.com/~kjsmith/alsace/Alsace04rbis.pdf Histoire de l’Alsace, Tome IVbis, Maison d’Eguisheim].]] * * * * * * * * * * SES GUERRES . Ambitieux, Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace profite des désordres du royaume pour affirmer son pouvoir et joue des rivalités entre les grands. Ainsi il soutient d’abord Dagobert II, puis Ébroïn, le maire du palais de Neustrie. Mais ce dernier a pour ennemi l'évêque d'Autun saint Léger, l'oncle de la femme d’Adalric. S'étant rendu maître de sa personne, il lui fait crever les yeux, puis décapiter à Sarcinium, en Artois, vers 678. Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace se rapproche alors de Pépin de Herstal, le puissant maire du palais d’Austrasie. Cette alliance lui permet de faire face aux menaces d’Ébroïn et même d’agrandir considérablement son influence vers le sud, Eticho-Adalric d'Alsace mène une expansion territoriale vers le Jura''Nouvelle Histoire de l'Alsace : Une région au cœur de l'Europe'', Collectif sous la direction de Bernard Vogler, Privat, 15 octobre 2003.. Il participe aussi aux luttes en Bourgogne. Il est l’un des acteurs principaux de la guerre civile qui suit l'assassinat du roi Childéric II, en 675. Alors qu'elle était enceinte, la sœur de sa femme, Berswinde, la reine Bilichilde, épouse de Childéric II est assassinée dans la forêt de Livry en même temps que son mari. Profitant de l'assassinat d'Hector, prince de Provence, en 679. Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace envahit la Provence. Il essaie de prendre Lyon, mais en vain. En revenant en Alsace, il constate que le roi de Neustrie Thierry III, a confié ses terres à un seigneur bourguignon, qui lui est totalement dévoué. Ébroïn mort en 681, Adalric participe à la lutte entre Neustrie et [Austrasie et est aux côtés de Pépin de Herstal, lors de la bataille de Tertry, en juin 687. Il est alors au faîte de sa puissance. * * * * * * * * * * SES FONDATIONS MONASTIQUES . Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace et les fondations monastiques . L'abbaye d'Ebersmunster . Pour affirmer sa puissance, Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace fait assassiner Germain, l'abbé de l’abbaye de Moutier-Grandval, descendant d’une famille sénatoriale gallo-romaine''Histoire de saint Léger ... et de l'Église des Francs au septième siècle'', par Jean Baptiste Pitra, Leodegarius, p.231.. Le moine lui reproche d’opprimer les populations et de vexer de toutes les façons les moines de Moutier-Grandval en les traitant de rebelles à l’autorité de son prédécesseur et à la sienne. A la tête d'une bande d’Alamans, aussi pillards que belliqueux, il s'approche du monastère. Germain, accompagné du bibliothécaire de la communauté, va au devant de l’ennemi. A la vue des maisons incendiées et de ses pauvres voisins poursuivis et égorgés par les soldats, il éclate en larmes et en reproches : : Ennemi de Dieu et de la vérité, est-ce ainsi que vous traitez un pays chrétien et comment ne craignez-vous pas de ruiner ce monastère que j’ai moi même bâti. Le duc l’écoute sans s’irriter et lui promet la paix. Mais, en revenant à Moutier-Grandval, Germain rencontre sur son chemin des soldats, qu'il entreprend également de prêcher : : Chers fils ne commettez donc pas tant de crimes contre le peuple de Dieu ! Au lieu de les fléchir ses paroles les exaspèrent, ils le dépouillent de ses vêtements et l’égorgent ainsi que son compagnon. A partir de ce crime, Adalric change d’attitude envers les moines qui essaient de christianiser, défricher et peupler les impénétrables forêts de son duché, pleines de brigands et de bêtes féroces. Il fait appel aux Bénédictins et fonde en Alsace plusieurs établissements religieux, garants de sa puissance, dont Ebersheim et Gregoriental'' Politics and Power in Early Medieval Europe Alsace and the Frankish Realm ..., par Hans J. Hummer, p.53.. Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace crée plus particulièrement l’abbaye d’Hohenbourg, qu’il donne à sa fille Odile, et celle d’Ebersmunster, où vers 675, l'abbé irlandais Déodat (le futur saint Dié) fonde une communauté de moines sur le domaine donné par Adalric. La marche de Soultz est donnée en 667 à l'abbaye d'Ebersmunster par ce duc d'Alsace. Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace donne à l’abbaye d’Hohenbourg naissante plusieurs de ses domaines situés dans la Haute-Alsace et ainsi que les dîmes d'un grand nombre de villages de la Basse-Alsace et du Brisgau. Il en fait faire un acte de donation qu'il met sur l’autel de saint Maurice''Histoire des saints d'Alsace; par l'abbé Hunckler, par Théodore François X. Hunkler, p.204.. Adalric donne également à son monastère de Moyen-Moutier, la terre de Feldkirch. Un des monastères les plus favorisés fut celui de Moyenmoutier, dont le fondateur saint Hydulphe, avait rendu la vue à sainte Odile fille duc. En reconnaissance de ce miracle, Etichon donna à Moyenmoutier de grands biens en Alsace, entre autres, des terres autour de ThanvilléTous ces détails relatif à Moyenmoutier sont tirés de deux notices écrites au XVIIIe siècle par des religieux de l'abbaye. L'une de ces notice se trouve à la Bibliothèque Nationale, manuscrits, collection de Lorraine, Moyenmoutier l'autre est dans les archives du château de Thanvillé et fut écrite par Dom Alliot, abbé de Moyenmoutier et aujourd'hui situées aux Archives départementales du Bas Rhin . En 667 d'autres biens également situés près de Thanvillé furent donnés à l'abbaye d'Ebersmunster. Ces biens comprenaient des prés, champs et bois Charte de 994. Schoepflin, Alsatia diplomatica, t.1, p.127.. * * * * * Le Mont Sainte-Odile . fait ses études au monastère de Hohenburg, de nos jours, appelé plus couramment le Mont Sainte-Odile.]] Adalric désire vivement posséder une résidence éloignée des bruits du monde, afin de s'y retirer de temps en temps avec son épouse. Il ordonne donc à quelques-uns de ses officiers de parcourir les montagnes voisines, et de choisir celle qui serait la plus propice à l'exécution de son dessein. Quelque temps après, les fidèles serviteurs du duc viennent lui annoncer qu'ils ont découvert, au sommet même du mont Hohenbourg (appelé plus tard Mont-Sainte-Odile), les vastes ruines d'anciens édifices, et un lieu propice pour y construire une maison-forte et une église. Le duc y fait aussitôt construire un palais, où il réside avec Berswinde pendant la saison d'été. Après la naissance de sa fille, Odile et de ses cinq autres enfants, la cour s’installe sur la montagne, où Adalric vit de plus en plus fréquemment. Odile, rentrée au château construit par son père, y donne de la nourriture à des personnes malades et soulage les pauvres. La renommée de ses qualités éminentes y attire aussi les personnes les plus distinguées. Adalric cède à Odile le château même avec toutes ses dépendances, et cette antique forteresse, qui accueille une cour, va devenir, entre les mains de la future sainte, un asile ouvert à ceux qui veulent fuir le contact du monde. C’est entre les années 680 et 690 que se font les travaux nécessaires pour approprier la maison de Hohenbourg à sa nouvelle destination. Le duc pourvoit libéralement à toutes les dépenses et préside souvent lui-même à l'ouvrage. Quand les bâtiments sont terminés, Odile en prend possession, à la tête d'une communauté de cent trente religieuses issues de la noblesse rhénane. Article détaillé : Richardis d'Andlau * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LE MUR D'ETICHON-ADALRIC . Le mur païen . Bien des chemins conduisent au Mont Sainte-Odile, mais, que l'on vienne de Barr, d'Ottrott, d'Obernai, de Klingenthal ou d'ailleurs, il faut toujours franchir l'enceinte du mur païen qui couronne le sommet de la montagne. Cette vaste muraille englobe le promontoire portant le couvent, ainsi que les deux plateaux contigus : la Bloss au Sud et Elzberg au Nord. Elle est, en son genre, une curiosité archéologique des plus intéressantes, non seulement de l'Alsace, mais de l'Europe entièreRuhlmann Armand. Le Mont Sainte-Odile (Alsace) pré et protohistorique. In: Bulletin de la Société préhistorique de France, tome 30, n°3, 1933. pp. 191-198.. L'enceinte, aux proportions formidables, encercle tout le sommet. Son mur suit les contours accidentés du terrain, en s'appuyant sur d'énormes rochers placés sur son chemin. Cet ensemble, d'une forme très irrégulière, est relié, à l'intérieur et aux endroits les plus rapprochés, par trois murs transversaux qui séparent les différents plateaux pour former trois camps retranchésRuhlmann Armand. Le Mont Sainte-Odile (Alsace) pré et protohistorique. In: Bulletin de la Société préhistorique de France, tome 30, n°3, 1933. pp. 191-198.. Le mur, véritable construction cyclopéenne, est formé d'énormes blocs, plus ou moins équarris, provenant de la montagne même et taillés sur place. Juxtaposés et entassés à sec, sans la moindre trace de maçonnerie, ils sont fixés, les uns aux autres, par des tenons en bois de chêne, en double queue d'aronde, formant crampons et posés dans des mortaises taillées dans la pierre. L'analyse scientifique de quelques dizaines d'exemplaires de ces pattes/tenons vient de montrer qu'elles datent de l'époque du Duc Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace et pas mégalithiques, ou celtes, voir germains du temps de l'annexion par les nazis de l'Alsace[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTrqxdv5pCA LE MUR PAIEN : UNE ENIGME ARCHÉOLOGIQUE EN ALSACE]. Désormais tous les archéologues datent de la période entre 685-750, le mur. C'est précisément l'époque où le Etichons/Eticho est duc''Der Dynastiewechsel von 751: Vorgeschichte, Legitimationsstrategien und Erinnerung'', Matthias Becher, Jörg Jarnut, Scriptorium, 2004. ISBN 3932610342, 9783932610349.. Autour du mur païen on ne trouve presque aucun artéfact des périodes protohistoriques, celtiques, germaines ou romaines. Des chambres funéraires mérovingiennes sont trouvées''Ein Königshaus aus der Schweiz: die Habsburger, der Aargau und die Eidgenossenschaft im Mittelalter'', Bruno Meier, Hier + Jetzt, 2008. ISBN 3039190695, 9783039190690.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace rend le duché héréditaire . La guerre civile a comme conséquence un duché d’Alsace réduit en taille à l’est des Vosges. Mais la fonction de duc prend un réel sens et l’Alsace dépend moins des maires du palais que d’autres régions du royaume. Le palais mérovingien à Marlenheim, en Alsace, ne voit plus le séjour d’un nouveau roi à partir de la fin de la vie d’Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace. Ses descendants n’ont pas de rivaux pendant cinquante ans ce qui leur permet de conserver le pouvoir. Au début de son règne, Adalric d'Alsace avait besoin d’alliés et donc des comtes, mais en 683 dans une assemblée régionale, il désigne son successeur, son fils Adalbert. En contrôlant les monastères et les comtes, qui deviennent des parents, Adalric crée un puissant duché qui commence à prendre le nom d’Alsace et le transmet à ses héritiers Étichonides. Il brise aussi une tradition de partage des pouvoirs entre l’Église et les seigneurs locaux, au profit d’un seul dirigeant, le duc. * * * * * * * * * * LA FIN DE SA VIE . Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace meurt le 20 février 689 en son château du Mont Sainte-Odile, où il est inhumé. L’Alsace est en paix. Des moines, et leurs serfs défrichent les forêts. Un pouvoir fort succède à une certaine instabilité. Le vieux duc a du lutter pour prendre le pouvoir et le transmettre. Certains disent qu’il a changé au niveau caractère, du fait de sa foi chrétienne. Mais n’est-ce pas plutôt la noblesse rhénane et l’Église locale qui ont changé. Les comtes et les dignitaires sont, du fait du jeu des alliances, ses proches. Odile, devenue sainte tout en conservant son statut de grande Dame et son rang, va devenir un modèle pour la noblesse rhénane et même occidentale au Moyen Âge. En 1785, dans une des chapelles de l’église de Hohenbourg, le tombeau de ce fameux duc d’Alsace était encore visible. C’est un monument respectable puisqu’il renferme le corps de celui qui a donné tant d’empereurs à l’Allemagne tant de souverains à l’Autriche et à la Lorraine et tant de héros à l’EuropeL'art de vérifier les dates ... Par David Baillie Warden, Jean Baptiste Pierre Jullien Courcelles, Nicolas Vigton de Saint-Allais, p.463. . Certains historiens et écrivains lui ont donné le nom de saint''Encyclopédie moderne'', with Atlas, par Eustache-Marie Courtin, p. 280 . * * * * * * * * * * MARIAGE ET DESCENDANCE . Les Étichonides constituent une maison noble importante, probablement d'origine franque, bourguignonne ou wisigothe, qui règne sur le Duché d'Alsace au début du Moyen Âge (VIIe - Xe siècles). La dynastie doit son nom à Eticho (également connu sous le nom d'Aldaric) qui règne de 662 à 690. Du temps des Étichonides, l'Alsace est généralement divisée en un comté du nord et un comté du sud, le Nordgau et le Sundgau. Ces comtés, ainsi que les monastères du duché, sont soumis à un contrôle plus strict des ducs avec la montée des Étichonides. Il existe un débat scientifique sur la question de savoir si les Étichonides sont ou non en conflit ou alliés avec les Carolingiens, mais il est possible qu'ils soient les deux : opposants à l'extension de l'autorité de Charles Martel, dans les années 720, lorsqu'il fait la guerre à l’Alémanie pour la première fois, mais alliés lorsque les Alémans, commandés par le duc Theudebald, envahissent l'Alsace (dont la population compte un important élément d'Alémans) au début des années 740. Le dernier duc Etichonid, Liutfrid, est peut-être mort en combattant Theudebald au nom de Pépin le Bref. Au Xe siècle, les Étichonides sont restés puissants en Alsace compte, mais leur pouvoir est circonscrit de manière significative par les Ottoniens. Au XIe siècle, le pape Léon IX semble ignorer que ses ancêtres, les seigneurs (ou chiffres) de Dabo et Eguisheim pour le précédente demi-siècle sont en fait les descendants directs des derniers Étichonides. De nombreuses familles européennes notables sont issues des Étichonides, y compris des Habsbourg. Par les femmes on trouve aussi les Hohenstauffen et les Capétiens''Alsace, terre de sourciers'', Adolphe Landspurg, Éditeur FeniXX 1990, ISBN 2402149663, 9782402149662.. * * * * * Un mariage princier (vers 655) . Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace se marie avec Bérhésinde ou Berswinda vers 655. Les parents de Berswinde ne sont pas connus, mais la Chronicon Ebersheimense précise qu'elle est fille d'une sœur de saint Léger, évêque d'Autun et qu'une de ses sœurs fut reine des FrancsFoundation for Medieval Genealogy. La seule reine qui peut correspondre est ChimnéchildeDu point de vue chronologique, il pourrait aussi y avoir Bathilde, la femme de Clovis II, mais on sait qu'elle est d'origine serve., femme de Sigebert III, roi d'Austrasie. Ici s'arrêtent les certitudes concernant la famille de BerswindeSur la base de l'onomastique, il lui a été proposé un frère, le sénéchal Hugobert.. Cette alliance augmente encore le crédit d'Adalric, il affirme sa puissance locale au point d’être nommé par le roi Childéric II, duc d'Alsace, en 662, succédant au duc Boniface. Le roi lui adresse en 663, un second diplôme de donation pour l’abbaye de Munster''L'art de vérifier les dates ..., par David Baillie Warden, Jean Baptiste Pierre Jullien Courcelles, Nicolas Vigton de Saint-Allais, p.463. . Outre l'éclat de la naissance, on admire en elle une piété sincère, qui ne se démentira jamais. La femme d'Adalric, Berswinde, est très chrétienne et ne profite de ses richesses que pour les répandre dans le sein des pauvres. Chaque jour elle se retire dans la partie la plus isolée de son palais, pour consacrer ses loisirs à la lecture des livres saints et aux exercices de la piété. Elle prie aussi pour avoir un enfant, et ce n’est qu’au bout de plusieurs années, en 662, que naît leur première fille, qui est aveugle. Berswinda, née vers 640, ne peut être la tante maternelle de saint Léger, évêque d’Autun, né vers 1615. Lorsque sa fille Odile, fillette née aveugle, vient au monde, elle la remet en secret à une nourrice qui la porte à Baume-les-Dames, dans un monastère, car son mari veut faire périr cette enfant[https://www.alsace-histoire.org/netdba/bereswinde-berswinda-en-all/ ''Berswinda]. Avec son mari, Bereswinde participe plus tard à la fondation de l’abbaye d’Ebersmunster et mene une vie discrète et pieuse, vie plus discrète encore après la mort de son mari. Elle semble avoir été vénérée comme une sainte à Hohenbourg et des reliques conservées d’elle, sont même exposées au XIIe siècle à la cathédrale de Strasbourg. Témoigne de ce fait, le Cantatorium du chantre de la cathédrale, livre qui n'estt connu pourtant qu’en 1928. Ses reliques disparissent au cours des siècles. Si aucune image d’elle n’est conservée, elle est pourtant représentée sur le célèbre tapis de sainte Odile à Saint-Étienne dans trois scènes : lors de la naissance et du baptême de sainte Odile et à la mort d’Etichon. Son sarcophage de pierre se trouve de 1617 à 1753 dans la chapelle des Anges du Mont Sainte-Odile ; aujourd’hui, on peut le voir dans la chapelle de la Croix[https://www.alsace-histoire.org/netdba/bereswinde-berswinda-en-all/ Berswinda]. * * * * * Les Étichonides . .]] et d'autres chrétiens.]] Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace et Bereswinde (653 - 700), une Hugobertide, ont six enfants : ¤ 1. Sainte Odile est née vers 662, à Obernai, et décédée vers 720 au château d’Hohenbourg. Aldaric songe en vain à marier Odile à quelque puissant seigneur de ses amis. Première abbesse de Hohenburg, elle sera canonisée au XIe siècle par le pape Léon IX, et proclamée patronne de l'Alsace par le pape Pie XII en 1946. ¤ 2. Après la mort d’Etichon-Adalric, son fils aîné, le duc Adalbert d'Alsace (Obernai vers 665 - 722 Odilenberg) est aussi comte de Sundgau. Le duc Adalbert construit la résidence royale de Koenigshoffen et fonde le monastère de Honau, sur une île du Rhin, au nord de Strasbourg et Saint-Étienne de Strasbourg. L’Alsace est alors un duché très puissant au sein de l’Austrasie. Il épouse Gerlind d'Alsace (679 - 715), fille d'Eudes d'Aquitaine de qui il a, entre autres : : 2.1. Luitfrid Ier d'Alsace (700 - 743) est le troisième et dernier membre de la famille des Étichonides à être duc d'Alsace (722 - 739). Il épouse: Hiltrudis (Hildewinde) née en 705. Il est le père de Rhutard. : 2.2. Eberhard (702 - 747 au monastère de Murbach), Comte et domesticus. Eberhard est marié à Hemelctrudis; de ce mariage est né un fils Anifridus. : 2.3. Atilia (690 - 741) ; première abbesse du monastère de Saint-Etienne à Strasbourg et vénérée dans l'Église catholique comme une sainte. : 2.4. Eugenia, abbesse de Hohenburg : 2.5. Albina : 2.6. Savina : 2.7. Gundlinda ; Abbesse de Niedermuenster : 2.8. Maso, comte. ¤ 3. Bathicon ou Baducon d'Alsace, comte d'Alsace, (667 - 725) et de Suisse''Alsace, terre de sourciers'', Adolphe Landspurg, Éditeur FeniXX 1990, ISBN 2402149663, 9782402149662.. Il est à l'origine du monastère d'Honau et de celui de Wissembourg''Politics and Power in Early Medieval EuropeAlsace and the Frankish Realm ..., par Hans J. Hummer, p.53.. Dans un cartulaire du XVe siècle concernant le monastère de Honau intitulé ''Bisthumb HONA''W , Batticho est mentionné comme second fils du duc Eticho : ''Hettich genuit filios Quatuor, Adelbertum, Battichonem, Hugonem, Hechonem''Philippe-André Grandidier, ''Histoire de l'Église et des évêques princes de Strasbourg: depuis la fondation de l'évêché jusqu'à l'an 965, Volume I, François Levrault, Strasbourg, 1776.. Il est le père de : : 3.1. Boronuse († après 748), comte en Alsace et sa femme ont deux enfants. ¤ 4. Hugues d'Alsace est comte du Brisgau''Alsace, terre de sourciers'', Adolphe Landspurg, Éditeur FeniXX 1990, ISBN 2402149663, 9782402149662.. Il épouse Hermentrude et laisse trois enfants en bas-âge, car il est peut-être tué par son père. Il est à l'origine du monastère d'Honau''Politics and Power in Early Medieval Europe Alsace and the Frankish Realm ..., par Hans J. Hummer, p.53.. : 4.1. Bodolus († après 749), comte en Alsace. La deuxième fille de Bodolus, Ruchuinaest l'ancienne copropriétaire avec Adala de l'île d'Eschau dans le procès-verbal cité en 778. : 4.2. aussi appelé Bleon († avant 748) est comte en Alsace. ans un cartulaire du XVe siècle concernant le monastère de Honau intitulé ''Bisthumb HONA''W, Bleonus est identifié comme le fils de Hugo et mentionne ses descendants : ''Hugo genuit Duos filios: Bodolem et Bleonem. Bleon autem genuit unum filium nomine Hug qui dedit totum quod habuit de la marque Teorasheim''Philippe-André Grandidier, ''Histoire de l'Église et des évêques princes de Strasbourg: depuis la fondation de l'évêché jusqu'à l'an 965, Volume I, François Levrault, Strasbourg, 1776.. ¤ 5. Etchicho II de Nordgau (vers 671 - après 723), comte de Nordgau''Alsace, terre de sourciers'', Adolphe Landspurg, Éditeur FeniXX 1990, ISBN 2402149663, 9782402149662.. Il est le plus jeune fils du duc Eticho et de sa femme Berswinda. Il est à l'origine du monastère d'Honau'' Politics and Power in Early Medieval Europe Alsace and the Frankish Realm ..., par Hans J. Hummer, p.53.. Haicho est probablement le personnage mentionné dans un document pour le monastère de Saint-Mihiel comme Chaico, le mari d'une dame nommée Ganna. Eticho / Haicho est désigné comme le fondateur de la branche des comtes de Nordgau, d'où viennent la maison de Habsburg, la maison de Lorraine et la famille Egisheim-DagsburgPhilippe-André Grandidier, ''Histoire de l'Église et des évêques princes de Strasbourg: depuis la fondation de l'évêché jusqu'à l'an 965, Volume I, François Levrault, Strasbourg, 1776.. Il est aussi l'ancêtre de Léon IX, membre de cette famille. : 5.1. Hugo II est père du comte Haicho II. Ce dernier est lui-même le père de Hugues de Tours (vers 765-780 - 837), comte de Tours et duc de la Haute Alsace durant les règnes de Charlemagne et Louis le Pieux. Sa fille? Ermengarde, épouse de Lothaire Ier, est donc mère de trois rois carolingiens, qui font partie de la lignée des Étichonides. : 5.2. Albericus. ¤ 6. Sainte Roswinde est la dernière des filles du duc Adalric. Elle imite sa pieuse sœur en se consacrant à Dieu au monastère d’Hohenbourg. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Personnalité du VIIe siècle Catégorie:Naissance en 635 Catégorie:Décès en 690 Catégorie:Décès dans la province d'Alsace Catégorie:personnalité alsacienne Catégorie:Histoire de l'Alsace Catégorie:Noblesse franque Catégorie:Antiquité tardive Catégorie:Duc du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Étichonide Catégorie:Histoire de l'Allemagne médiévale Catégorie:Noblesse allemande